


Моя... Эмили

by triskelos



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: RevengeПейринг: Нолан/ЭмилиРейтинг: PG-13Слов: 205Тип: гет
Relationships: Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne





	Моя... Эмили

\- Эмс, я не могу…  


Эмили не слушает, просто еще раз дергает его за волосы – сильно, агрессивно, она по-другому не умеет. Но ему совсем не больно. Черт побери, почему ему не больно? Почему ему это нравится?  


«Что с тобой не так?!» - звучит у него в голове вопрос, который ему задавали с самого детства.  


\- Ты говорил, что поможешь мне. Всем, чем сможешь. Вот, мне нужна помощь. А это ты можешь, я видела на твоем милом домашнем видео.  


\- Не так, мы с тобой не…  


Она расстегивает его ширинку, и слова застревают у него в горле.  


\- Мы не родственники, - тихо шепчет она, прямо ему в ухо.  


Нолан с трудом сглатывает и смотрит в другую сторону. Туда, где за стеклянной стеной красное солнце ныряет в море. Туда, где… Куда угодно, лишь бы не на нее.  


\- Мы не партнеры, - продолжает она, не прекращая двигать рукой. – Не коллеги. Не любовники, пока что. Так хотя бы появится какая-то определенность.  


В сумерках на него смотрят не глаза Эмили, чистой и ладной, всегда собранной. Нет, ее взгляд сейчас тяжелый, горячий, злой. Она так привыкла прятать его, под капюшоном или под маской.  


Нолан сдается. Так будет лучше всем. В отличие от нее он знает, кто они друг другу.


End file.
